1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle for puncturing an acupuncture point and a pierced earring.
2. Description of Related Art
In the Oriental medical science, an acupuncture has been practiced to attempt to cure illness, facilitate the circulation of the blood or relieve a symptom, such as a stiffness in the shoulders or corpulence by puncturing "acupuncture points" of the skin with metal needles. There is also known a magnetic medical practice in which lines of magnetic force are applied to the acupuncture points to stimulate the same to thereby achieve the same medical effect. The acupuncture is often used together with the magnetic medical practice to enhance the medical effect to be expected.
Only authorized practitioners such as medical doctors or acupuncturists are permitted to practice the acupuncture, i.e., puncture the human body with a needle. Consequently, patients must frequently go to see the limited number of practitioners, but this may be not acceptable particularly to a busy patient.
In the magnetic medical practice, a magnetic body, such as a permanent magnet is brought into contact with the acupuncture points to continuously apply lines of magnetic force to the human body to stimulate the acupuncture points.
However, a metal material of which the magnetic body is made, such as iron, nickel, or stainless steel could cause an eruption of the skin or cause a patient to feel itchy due to the contact of the metal material with the skin for long time. This is more serious particularly to a patient who is allergic to metals.
Gold or platinum reduces a development of an allergic symptom, but precious metals such as gold or platinum are not magnetic, and accordingly, no medical effect by the magnetic medical practice can be expected when gold or platinum is used.
Pierced earrings made of metal or the like are worn by many modern women as a new accessory. The pierced earrings which are fitted in pierced holes of the ear-conches. A person who is allergic to metals cannot wear the metal pierced earrings for a long time. Accordingly, there has been a longstanding need to realize pierced earrings which make a wearer free from a metallic allergy symptom.
As is well known, there are many acupuncture points concentrated in the ear-conches. Consequently, it would be useful if the pierced earrings worn as an accessory could effectively stimulate the acupuncture points.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an acupuncture point puncturing needle which effectively stimulates the acupuncture points when fitted to an ear-conch and which can be worn as a pierced earring by a wearer without developing a metallic allergy symptom.